Web browser-integrated search toolbars may allow users to input searches without navigating from a displayed web page. Once a search toolbar receives a query from a user the browser is redirected from a currently displayed website to a search engine website, along with the query, to retrieve a list of search results. Consequently, the user's activities with regard to the currently displayed website are terminated, as only one web session may be active in the content area of the browser at any one time. If the user wishes to return to the previous session, the user must terminate navigation of the search results prior to the expiration of the session.